You Can Quote Me On That
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: This is to be a series of CCS drabbles based on quotes submited to me by reviewers and possibly myself . The plan is to have 101 drabbles at 101 words each. Think I can do it? Well challenge me and we'll find out!
1. Honesty Leads to Pain

AN: Been wanting to get this idea going for a while…so…here you go! Leave me reviews telling me what you think and any (short!) quotes you want me to use. I'll try my best to come up with something for everyone but no promises. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: None of them are mine quite yet...and this will be my only disclaimer. Apply it to any characters you recognize!**

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: **_**"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."  
**_**Word Count: 101**

"TADA! What do you think Syaoran?"

"Uh, well it's very…uhm…well what is it exactly?"

"It's a dress! I made it all by myself; so tell me what you think?"

"…it's…unique?"

"You just need to put it into perspective! I'll go put it on so you can see it properly."

"…"

"Well?"

"Wow…you look…that dress is amazing. You look exquisite Sakura! Beautiful…that's better than Tomoyo ever made. And to think…I thought it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen when it was on the hanger."

"WHAT!"

"…beauty is in the eye of the beholder…?"

Sakura stomped on his foot and stormed off.


	2. Bless me Baby

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: **_**"Count your blessings"  
**_**Word Count: 101**

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?"

"I'm counting my blessings Eriol!"

"Oh really? Well, continue please; don't let me stop you."

"Kawaii Sakura to design for.

Kawaii Syaoran to design for.

Their kawaii babies to design for.

Kawaii Kero to design for.

Kawaii Suppi to design for.

Kawaii Yue to **try** to design for.

My kawaii baby to design for.

Kawaii Ruby to design for.

Kawaii Li sisters to design for."

"What the hell am I? Sushi? Wait…did you say your baby? What baby?"

"The one we made last weekend, silly...

"... now last weekend was a _real_ blessing…wait...THAT MADE A BABY?"


	3. So You Had 128 Apples?

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: **_**"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."  
**_**Word Count: 101**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa…stomach…hurts!"

"Kero what were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ I'd avoid shots from Doctor "needle-happy" Nakuru."

"…and this was supposed to work how?"

"An apple a day is supposed to keep the doctor away. And one apple pie contains eight apples on average…"

"…so you thought it'd be a good idea to down _sixteen_ apple pies while I was out with Syaoran?"

"If I say yes will you use Freeze to numb the pain…?"

"No; I don't think I will. Learn to stop being such a pig."

"Pig? I'm the Guardia—"

Kero threw up.

Sakura sighed, and got a mop.


	4. Team Player

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: **_**"There's no "I" in team"  
**_**Word Count: 101**

"Syaoran, what do you ever do for Xi Chen?"

"Well I—"

"I gave birth to him."

"…"

"I taught him to walk."

"…"

"I taught him to spell his name."

"…"

"I save him from your sisters-and Tomoyo, on a regular basis."

"…"

"I go to the school when he gets in trouble."

"…"

"I feed him."

"…"

"I lost my figure for him."

"…"

"I taught him manners."

"…I gave my sperm…which is the reason he exists for you to do all those things for him…"

"…humph…there's no "I" in team…besides…_I_ did all the work."

"…want Midol?"

"You think?"


	5. A Today for Today

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Yesterday is the past and tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift, that's why it's called the present"  
Word Count: 101**

"!"

"What do you _want_ from me woman?"

"Well what I _want_ is your hand in marriage…but for now I'll settle for you accepting my today!"

"What the—grammar Nakuru; learn it!"

"No silly goose, haven't you heard? Yesterday is the past and tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift, that's why it's called the present! So I have a today for you!"

"…right…if I take it will you go away?"

"Oooooh…a paradox; sure?"

"You know what a para—never mind. Okay, let's see it."

Nakuru proceeded to stick a bow on her head. "Here I am!"

Touya face-planted…hard.


	6. A Ninth is More Than Enough

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Sex is one of the nine reasons for reincarnation. The other eight are not important."  
Word Count: 101**

"Why the hell did Clow have to reincarnate himself half into a freak like you?"

"Sex."

"What the fuck…?"

"Haven't you heard my cute little decedent? Sex is one of the nine reasons for reincarnation. The other eight are inconsequential."

"Sex…you…gah…EW!"

"That's not what Tomoyo said last night!"

"Shut the fuck up man! That's disgusting!"

"She is not!"

"No; the thought of you having sex is!"

"Well Clow's other half-reincarnation is Sakura's father…where do you think she came from?"

"Damnit I have dinner with her family tonight! All I'll be able to think of is that! You are _such_ an asscrack!"


	7. Four Cards in One Kind of Boyfriend

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "There are plenty of fish in the sea."  
Word Count: 101**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa…why do you date the Li kid? There are plenty other cards in the Clow Deck!"

"What the _hell_ does that mean Kero?"

"It's my variation of saying there are plenty of fish in the sea. Like it?"

"Not really…"

"Well it's true in any case, so _there_. Humph!"

"Kero…there may be plenty of cards in the deck…but there is only _one_ Big, _one_ Power, _one_ Fiery, and _one_ Time. And I have the _one and only_ combination of all four."

"Now what the hell does _that_ mean?"

"Big: size…Power: virility…Fiery: hotness…Time: the stamina to outlast the Card itself."

"SAKURA! GROSS!"

**AN: Come on fans! I need reviews giving me quote ideas! I can't do this all by my lonesome!**


	8. Blind, But Less So?

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "Love is blind."  
Word Count: 101**

"How can Rika be getting married to Terada-sensei? Hell, I can't even stop calling the man sensei…and he hasn't been such to us in almost fifteen years!"

"Don't be mean Syaoran! Terada-sensei is a great man, good job, handsome, apparently a tiger in the—"

"God Sakura, would you stop that? I don't want to hear it!"

"You asked what she saw in him! I was answering!"

"But he's so _old_!"

"Well love is blind!"

"So you're blind to my faults?"

"I am. But Kero and Touya bring them to my attention on a regular basis so I'm less blind."

"…"


	9. He's so Dreamy!

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
Word Count: 101**

"Tomoyo, I don't know what to do; I can't sleep! All I do is stay up at night thinking about how much I love Syaoran and how great he is to me! What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams!"

"…that's great…but what do you propose I _do_ about it? If I space off in Calculus again, Chiba-sensei is going to have my pigtails on a platter!"

"Think about it. Reality is better than your dreams…you need your dreams to be better…"

"Dream Card?"

"Dream Card."


	10. Experience Comes Too Late

**Challenger: TaraRae89  
Quote: "Experience isn't something you get until right after you need it."  
Word Count: 101**

"Oh my gosh! That was such an easy capture! All I had to do was douse Fiery with Water and Windy; how did it take me _that_ long to figure it out! And oh lord…the Earthy…_obviously_ the only card would be the Wood Card…Earthy wouldn't harm something of its own making! Was I really that dull!"

"Kinda…"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!"

"…I have taught you well young samurai…"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO GAKI!"

"…but was I _really_ that stupid?"

"Experience isn't something that you get until right after you need it…"

"Stuffed animal has a point…it's like sex…"

"SYAORAN!"


	11. Be Weary What You Speak

**Challenger: Wold Blossom  
Quote: "To be or not to be"  
Word Count: 101**

"Kero, you're old…tell us; do you know the answer to the age old question…"To Be of Not to Be"?

"HEY! Who you calling _old_ Sakura!"

"You're old enough that your ancient Chinese dialects are fluent…the Elders _wish_ mine were fluent."

"SHUT UP GAKI!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Come on stuffed animal…do you know or not?"

"Of course I do! The answer's obvious, isn't it?"

He was met with blank stares.

"Be-there- when there are sweets in the vicinity. Not be-there- when your mistress is making nookie with her boyfriend!"

"KEROBEROS!"

"STUFFED ANIMAL!"

Simultaneously they shouted. "NO SWEETS FOR A MONTH!"

"_**WHAT?**_"


	12. Curiosity Brusied the Lion

**Challenger: theonewhogotaway  
Quote: "Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back."  
Word Count: 101**

"Curiosity killed the cat Kero!"

"Satisfaction brought it back Kura!"

"He isn't a cat anyway Sakura; he's a _stuffed animal_."

"WHY YOU!"

And with that Kero proceeded to transform, right there in the tree by the high school. "Now I'm a lion! What do you have to say to that kid?"

"…your branch is cracking…"

"My bran-*CRASH*"

Screams were heard throughout the schoolyard. "IT'S A LION! HOW'D IT GET HERE? RUN!"

Later at home, Kero was nursing a sore head.

"I told you curiosity killed the cat Kero…"

"But…I WANNA KNOW WHAT THIS CALCULUS THING YOU HATE SO MUCH IS!"


	13. Old Man Father Time Card

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "Time heals all wounds"  
Word Count: 101**

"WORK YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

Syaoran entered his room to see his cousin howling at a Sakura Card. "Meiling what the _fuck_ are you _doing_?"

"You beat my ass in front of the entire Clan today you dick!"

"How is that different from the last twenty-five years?"

"REI WAS WATCHING!"

"…so what?"

"MY PRIDE IS FUCKING WOUNDED THAT'S SO WHAT!"

"…Mei…your son's an infant…but that doesn't explain your molestation of Sakura's Card…?"

"I DON'T CARE! And time heals all wounds; STUPID OLD MAN…WAKE UP TIME CARD!"

Syaoran left the room, twitching, praying the Time Card would still exist when he returned.


	14. Mirrored Criminal

**Challenger: maniikuu  
Quote: "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran and Sakura were camped outside Touya's door to find out _why_ he'd been so happy lately. He was even in the good mood after seeing Syaoran at the breakfast table at 7:00am! It had to be the apocalypse!

But Kero _did_ tell them the criminal always returned to the scene of the crime, so…

Syaoran muttered. "I can hear him moaning? What the hell man; no one went in!""

Sakura whispered. "And he doesn't have a tree outside his window like me…"

Sakura suddenly got up slamming the door open, only to see her brother making out with…

"MIRROR CARD!"


	15. A Guardian's Virtue

**Challenger: maniikuu  
Quote: "Patience is a virtue."  
Word Count: 101**

Kero bawled. "When will Sakura be back with my new game? Aw man…come on Sakura!"

Yue shook his head at his fellow guardian. "You're an embarrassment to Clow-sama. Have some self-restraint; patience is a virtue."

Kero scowled, flying up into Yue's face. "Well not all of us can be as "virtuous" as your freaky winged ass!"

Just then Sakura entered. "KERO! Why are you being so mean to Yue? You're way too spoiled! That's it; this game is _his_ until he decides you've learned your lesson!"

Tossing the game in Yue's direction she walked out, ignoring Kero's agonized cries.

Yue smirked.


	16. Daidouji Clan Robes?

**Challenger: maniikuu  
Quote: "Good things come to those who wait."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran was getting tired of sitting around waiting for Tomoyo to finish her idea of what his Clan robes should be.

The ones he had when he was ten were too small, and the Clan's tailor was a nasty old man he did _not_ want measuring any part of his person. "Are you done yet?"

"Stop harassing me Syaoran! Good things come to those who wait!"

Idly wondering what Sakura would think of his new robes, he waited.

Tomoyo came over-finally-, presenting the robes. "I'm done! What do you think?"

Syaoran twitched. "I think I need to do some more waiting…"


	17. Give Me a Break

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "Rules are meant to be broken."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran growled at the Elders. "I'm marrying Sakura; you can't stop me!"

One sneered. "Of course we can. It's a Clan rule; the Leader must marry within the family."

Syaoran's temper snapped. "You know, that's a great way to inbreed us all into freaks? Besides, rules are meant to be broken you crone!"

Another Elder scoffed. "And who do you think is going to enforce this dribble? Your little girl "Card Mistress" over there couldn't break string much less the Clan Elders' will."

Sakura was seething.

"Is that another rule?"

"Why?"

"She's about to break it."

Syaoran took a step back.


	18. Expecting Something Alright!

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Expect the unexpected."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura walked through the grand entrance of the Li Mansion with trepidation. She was met by her husband, her mother, sisters, and cousins-in-law, her guardians and the Clan Elders.

Syaoran spoke anxiously. "Well? What did the doctor say?"

"Uhm…maybe we should move this to our room?"

"Why? Everyone wants to know!"

The Elders spoke. "Come girl, speak! Do you carry a male Li heir ?"

"Not exactly…"

Syaoran looked elated. "It's a girl?"

"Not…exactly…"

Keroberos rumbled. "So what is it, "exactly.""

"Exactly…four male heirs…and one female heir…?"

Syaoran passed out cold, as every jaw in the room dropped.

"…expect the unexpected?"


	19. The Dog Was Playing Dead

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Let sleeping dogs lie."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran moaned. "Woman, have you never heard that you should let sleeping dogs lie?"

Sakura smirked. "They didn't let them lie where we were concerned and we're going to get them back for every setup."

"But we're _happy_ we're together!"

"Exactly! Now we can make them happy too!"

"By putting them through miserably embarrassing matchmaking attempts? I'm game."

"Good. Now we barge into the classroom where they're working on their project and declare an intervention of their feelings!"

They slammed the door open.

Both of them twitched, watching Tomoyo and Eriol's idea of "working".

"I guess the dog was already awake…?


	20. Butler Out Elders!

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "A butler never tells."  
Word Count: 101**

Yelan's voice was aggravated over the phone. "Wei, tell me at once where my son is and why he isn't answering my calls! I personally think he's old enough to have a social life, but I have the Elders crawling down my back about the issue. Where is he?"

"He's not at home Madame."

Yelan sounded even more harassed. "I know that, but _where_ is he?"

Wei shook his head, keeping the mirth out of his voice as he watched over Syaoran and Sakura, as they snuggled on the couch watching horror movies. "My apologies Madame, but a butler never tells."


	21. Nonsense is Good Sense

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells."  
Word Count: 101**

Kero grinned at Suppi. "I love nonsense; it wakes up the brain cells!"

Suppi gave his fellow guardian a superior look. "If nonsense truly did that, then you'd be the smartest guardian."

"Which I am!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! Go get Yue and Ruby Moon!"

Sometime later, during a game of Trivial Pursuit, three very embarrassed guardians looked on as to the victor went the spoils.

"MY CHOCOLATE!" That was Kero.

"MY BON-BONS!" That was Suppi.

'My dignity…my pride…my _god…_how could _Ruby Moon __**win**_?' That was the very disgruntled voice inside Yue's head.

Sometime later…

"YUE LOST?"

"WHAT ABOUT_ ME_ SAKURA?"

"…cookie?"


	22. What's Your Fantasy Revenge?

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran…when did our lives become something out of a fairy-tale…? Magic, spells, guardian beasts…"

"Well my life was always like this but…you know what they say right? Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living."

Sakura nodded. "But if our entire existence…our lives…our interests, our _souls_ are all of the fantastical…then aren't we kind of…overdosing…on life?"

"Yeah…it _is_ tiring… idea!"

"What?"

"Tomoyo and Eriol think it's so great…let's set loose some cards…and watch them try to recapture them!"

**Later…**

Eriol and Tomoyo ran for their lives…from Bubble…. "I DIDN'T MAKE BUBBLE _VICIOUS_!"

"I THINK _THIS_ IS REVENGE, CARD CAPTOR STYLE!"


	23. OH HOLY PUDDING!

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "I swear to ramen…."  
Word Count: 101**

Suppi glared at Kero. "I swear to ramen Keroberos, you are the biggest mistake Clow ever made…literally!"

Kero scowled at his counterpart. "Hey! Who you calling- WHO THE HELL SWEARS TO RAMEN?"

Suppi smirked at Kero. "Me!"

Kero was at this point, going into convulsions. "WHEN YOU SWEAR TO SOMETHING IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING HOLY! LIKE PUDDING!"

Suppi twitched. "Swearing to pudding is acceptable…even suggested. But swearing to ramen is blasphemous? How do you figure?"

It was Kero's turn to twitch. "Because ramen ain't got no sugar! DUH!"

Eriol came in. "WHAT ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT?"

"THE HOLYNESS OF PUDDING!"


	24. Thanks a LOT!

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "I bet my stolen apples..."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura wailed in Syaoran's arms. "Oh my gosh, I so failed that exaaaaaaam!"

Syaoran patted her back soothingly as Tomoyo and Eriol offered their own words of comfort.

Eriol spoke. "I wouldn't put my guardians on the line, but I bet my long lost virginity you passed your exam Sakura!"

Tomoyo grinned at him, then at Sakura. "Definitely not my camera, but I bet mother's teacakes you passed Sakura!"

Syaoran wiped her tears. "Never my magic, but I bet my stolen apples you passed every last exam with flying colours."

Sakura raged at them. "THANKS FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDANCE GUYS!"


	25. Use and Abuse of a Name

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "What's one thing that's yours, but everybody else uses it the most? Your name!"  
Word Count: 101**

The elders called him. "LI XIAO LANG! COME SEE TO THESE DOCUMENTS IMMEDIATELY!"

His mother called him. "XIAO LANG! YOU ARE SLEEPING THE DAY AWAY! GET UP AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!"

His wife called him. "SYAORAN! I NEED YOU TO GO ON A DIAPER RUN! XI CHEN JUST POLISHED OFF THE LAST DOZEN!"

His sisters called him. "KAWAII BROTHER, XIAO LANG! WE LOVE YOU; DON'T RUN AWAY FROM US!"

The half reincarnation of his ancestor laughed. "What's the one thing that's yours, but everybody else uses it most?"

Xiao Lang looked thoroughly harassed. "My sanity?"

Eriol smirked. "Your name."

"_**XIAO LANG!**_"


	26. Jellyus Mummies

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "A Father carries pictures where his money used to be."  
Word Count: 101**

Tama pouted. "Daddy, can I haves some yens? I wanna buy you a Daddy's Day peasant!"

Eriol smiled. "Sorry Tama, you'll have to ask mummy for money. I don't have any."

Tama looked curious. "Daddy, how comes you never gots any yens, but you gots a big fatty wallet? It's bigger than Suppi!"

Eriol threw his head back, and laughed. "A father carries pictures where his money used to be."

Tama's eyes gleamed. "What ya gots pictures of daddy?"

"Only you."

Tama gasped, and whispered. "You betters gets some of mummy, daddy! Else she'll get jelly-us 'cause you loves me bestest!"

**AN: Drabble 1/5 for Father's Day! I hope all the daddies out there had a spectacular day!**


	27. I Love Thine Mother

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "The greatest thing a father can do for his children, is to love their mother."  
Word Count: 101**

Kazu and Kizuki told their daddy, Touya, about their eventful day at school.

"Then Akane told us her daddy lefted her mummy. Akane and her brother were even crying and saying to stay and he said that he can't because he can't give them what they need no more. Why'd he do that daddy?"

Touya gazed softly at his children. "Well sometimes, daddys are really stupid, and they don't know that there's one thing they can do for their brats that'll never lose its value."

His twins looked at him excitedly. "What, daddy?"

He met Nakuru's twinkling eyes. "Love their mother."

**AN: Drabble 2/5 for Father's Day!**


	28. Grass Raising Situation

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "My father used to play with my brother and me in the yard. Mother would come out and say, "You're tearing up the grass." "We're not raising grass," Dad would reply. "We're raising boys.""  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura sat on the porch, watching as her husband and twin sons practically overturned her entire backyard. Half-heartedly she yelled. "Hey! Quit tearing up my grass!

Her husband smirked at her, and her twins mimicked the expression to a T. They knew the three-way-ambush Li smirk made Lady Li melt.

"Baby, we're not raising grass; we're raising boys!"

Sakura sent her love a secret smile; now was a good time to let the card out of book. "Not for long!"

She received a three-way look of confusion, also absolutely adorable. "Seven months, and we'll be raising boys _and_ a girl."

"_**WHAT?"**_

**AN: Drabble 3/5 for Father's Day!**


	29. Death by Childhood

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "It kills you to see them grow up. But I guess it would kill you quicker if they didn't."  
Word Count: 101**

Fujitaka spoke to the picture of his late wife as he enjoyed the peace of early morning.

"Nadeshiko, I know you're here with us but…."

"You'd be so proud of Touya and Sakura. She keeps getting more like you, and Touya's getting more like the hellion Sonomi was…well…still is. It's amazing, but I admit…it kills me to see them grow up."

Several screams were heard.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?"

"BECAUSE KAIJOUS DON'T DO SCHOOL!"

"SAKURA NO KAIJOU!"

Ah…the howl of agony….

Looking back at the picture, Fujitaka smirked. "Then again, it might just kill me quicker if they didn't."

**AN: Drabble 4/5 for Father's Day!**


	30. Blessed Father

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Blessed indeed is the man who hears many gentle voices call him father."  
Word Count: 101**

Xi looked upon his family from the great beyond. Today was his birthday and he watched as his children and wife held their annual commemoration ceremony.

This year brought an addition; a new daughter-in-law who was beautiful, kind and as lacking in grace as the new friend he had made.

His friend stood beside him, listening with him as his children and her daughter spoke to him, wishing him well, saying they missed him. Some couldn't remember or had never even met him.

Nadeshiko nudged her daughter's father-in-law. "Blessed indeed is the man who hears many gentle voices call him father."

**AN: Drabble 5/5 for Father's Day! I hope you all enjoyed my little present and once again I hope you had a Father's Day of epic proportions!**


	31. Make Believe Life

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "There is no such thing as happily ever after."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura looked at Naoko in awe. She had just finished reading her friends very first publication.

"Naoko! That was amazing; how do you manage to come up with such cool storylines?"

Naoko just grinned t her long-time friend. "Well ever since you told Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and I about your Clow adventures…well…the ideas just won't stop pouring out of my pen!"

"But why are you endings always so depressing?"

Naoko rolled her eyes. "Because, there's no such thing as happily ever after."

Looking at her ring, Sakura shook her head. "No…there is."

"Only because your life is _already_ practically make believe!"


	32. Queen of Hearts

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran watched as Meiling preened in front of her mirror.

Not that they could blame her, today of all days. It _was_ her wedding day after all.

Syaoran spoke. "I'm just glad it's not _me_ anymore!"

Meiling harrumphed and threw her concealer at his head, turning back to the mirror. ""Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

Summoned silently by Sakura, the Mirror Card popped out, into Meiling's face. "_You are, my Queen_!"

Meiling fainted dead away.

Syaoran panicked. "SHIT! The weddings in ten and my mother is going to kill us _all_!"


	33. Sing Me a Song

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom & CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Men sing when their ego is in question."  
Word Count: 101**

Yamazaki stared at Chiharu seriously. "Chi, I love you more than anything. I love your laugh, your eyes, your voice…I even love it when you hit me with your mallet! If you'd agree to be mine, I promise to never tell another lie if you don't want me to."

Hidden in the brush, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo smirked at the confession.

Sakura looked to Syaoran. "How'd you finally get him to confess?"

Syaoran grinned. "Us men are an elusive species…but when our ego is in question, we sing like canaries."

"Hoe?"

"I told him he was too chicken shit."

"KAWAII!"


	34. Clow Diaries

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."  
Word Count: 101**

**Extra Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, and I sure as hell don't own Taylor Swift!**

Syaoran and Sakura were trying to avoid looking at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were in the "newly dating" phase of their relationship.

Syaoran spoke, distracting Eriol. "Man how'd you get her to date your ass? You're fucking useless!

Eriol pulled away smirking. "Well my cute little descendant, some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Oh my god…he just proved what Syaoran's been saying for years…he _is_ gay!"

"…"

"That was a line from Vampire Diaries! Tomoyo…you're just a cover up!"

Syaoran went into hysterics.


	35. I Like Your Kids Better Than I Liked You

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "You're more trouble than the children are is the biggest compliment a grandparent can receive."  
Word Count: 101**

Xi Chen shook his head at his father's antics. "Dad, no matter how quietly you sneak them cookies, we will still know. If you don't want to be caught, try cleaning off the crumbs and chocolate stains."

Syaoran glared at his son. "I can spoil my grandkids if I want…if I knew you'd be such a dictating little bastard I'd never have sired you!"

Xi Chen twitched. "Oh god…you're more trouble than the children are!"

Syaoran smirked. "Ha! Exactly our aim; mission accomplished!"

"…our…?"

Just then Sakura crept up. "I got them their cookies love…oh…hello Xi Chen!"

Xi Chen facepalmed.

"Hoe?"


	36. Teenage Choices

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Hmm! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch and they swim all over you!"  
Word Count: 101**

**Extra Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid!**

Touya scowled at his father as Sakura left for yet another date with her boyfriend-the Chinese Brat. "Why the hell is she allowed to date that little cretin!"

Fujitaka sighed. "Now Touya, she's growing up. She should be allowed to make her at least some of her own choices.

Touya sneered. "Hmm! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch and they swim all over you!"

Fujitaka raised a brow. "I never questioned your Little Mermaid obsession…or your quoting it to this very day. That was your own choice."

Touya blushed. "Well I…I'm going to go follow them!"


	37. Natural Resources? Or Girls? Girls!

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Crowded classrooms and half-day sessions are a waste of our greatest national resource - the minds of our children."  
Word Count: 101**

Xi Chen scowled. "I refuse to go to school! It's a waste of time; I know everything anyway…can't you just pay to let me do all my exams now?"

Syaoran deadpanned. "No."

Xi Chen twitched. "So then _why_ was I tortured with tutors?"

"Because I was."

Xi Chen harrumphed. "Crowded classrooms and half-day sessions are a waste of our greatest national resource - the mind of _your_ child."

Sakura shrugged. "Okay; I'll call and tell Tama the reason she was so excited to start high school decided it's a waste of time."

"…I'm gunna be late; bye!"

Syaoran smirked. "You're good."


	38. A Big Spoon

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down."  
Word Count: 101**

Kero was sick, and Sakura was playing nursemaid…

"I wasn't even aware stuffed animals could get sick."

…backed by Syaoran's commentary.

Kero wailed at the medicine. "No more! I can't take it; it's gross!"

Sakura sighed, and headed downstairs. She came back with the sugar jar. "Okay Kero; a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down. So let's do this."

She and Syaoran watched as Kero swallowed his medicine, and proceeded to swallow the entire contents of the sugar jar.

Sakura twitched. "Kero…I said a spoonful…"

Kero grinned. "I was using a spoon the Big Card enlarged!"

Both teens faceplanted.


	39. End of the Li Legacy

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "She's a female! And all females is poison! They're full of wicked wiles!"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran stood before the council of Elders, Sakura at his back. "So explain again _why_ I can't marry the woman I love? You should be ecstatic; she's the fucking Card Mistress!"

Having exhausted all excuses, from being Japanese, to having green eyes, one Elder came up with a new excuse.

"She's a female! And all females is poison! They're full of wicked wiles!"

Syaoran smirked. "Excuse you, but I _love_ her wicked wiles."

Sakura caught something else. "Uh…if all females are poison…is he supposed to be marrying another man…? Because then I can assure you the Li legacy won't continue…"

"NO!"


	40. A True Lady

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them!"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran stood by, watching his girlfriend battle it out with his most delusional cousin.

She was worse than Meiling!

He'd never spoken more than two words to this one and she thought he was going to marry her!

Ming glared at Sakura. "You wanna make something out of it bitch? I bet you can't do anything without your Cards!"

"I'm good."

"You chicken?"

Sakura raised a brow. "_Ladies_ don't start fights, but they can finish them!"

"What makes you so confident?"

She pointed at Syaoran. "Xiao Lang, Wei, Fight, and Power trained me _harder_ and _faster_ than _he _was originally trained."

"…"


	41. Nine Years Later

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Forever is a long, long time and time has a way of changing things."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran cuddled with Sakura on their blanket under a tree outside Tomoeda Elementary.

Sakura snuggled closer. "Not that I mind, but this sure is a strange place for a picnic."

Syaoran smirked. "Babe, we make our living on strange. Besides, this is where our journey started. This is where I first attacked you for the Clow Cards."

Sakura smiled.

"You know I'll love you forever, right?"

"You know, forever is a long, long time and time has a way of changing things."

"That's not always a bad thing…"

"Hoe?"

"So Kinomoto…will you marry me…or do I have to attack your again?"


	42. Not AGAIN!

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?"  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura was pregnant and her magic had been acting up.

It had spiked and the Dash Card had managed to release itself…again.

Syaoran could be seen roller blading though the streets of Hong Kong, while on hands free with Sakura. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE DASH CARD?"

Sakura shrugged, thought he couldn't see her. "It's naturally a free spirit…? Just do something to get its attention!"

Syaoran growled. "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?"

"Well…I'm sure you'd get its attention…?"

She heard him trip. "NEXT TIME IT BETTER BE A FUCKING _SLOW_ CARD!"


	43. No

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura was once again getting pestered by Jing, a classmate of hers. He was scared shitless of Syaoran, but whenever he caught her alone, he had this incessant need to ask her out.

"Come on babe; just one party!"

"No."

"Come on; what's one party? Seriously? We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on."

"No."

"Li would never have to know!"

Sakura nodded. "Yes he would."

Jing whined. "But _why_?"

Jing heard the air turn to ice behind him.

"Because Li is standing right behind you."

"Told you he'd know..."


	44. Off With Your Head!

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "I'm not worthless-and I don't have fleas!"  
Word Count: 101**

Touya once again questioned his sister's sanity for dating the Li Brat as they were about to leave. "Come on…he's a worthless little shit with fleas!"

Syaoran glared. "I'm not worthless. I'm the leader of the most affluent family in all of China. The men over there _throw_ their daughters and sisters at my feet! I don't look at a one, because I love Sakura. The odd time I happen to glare in their direction, all I do is _compare_ them to Sakura. If they knew you treated me this way they'd have you hanged."

"…and I don't have fleas!"

"…brat…"

**AN: Come on reviewers! I need more quotes; I'm running on empty here!**


	45. The Other Woman, or Was it Girl?

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "If you don't think, then you shouldn't talk."**

**Word Count: 101**

Syaoran re-introduced Sakura to his family as his fiancée. "Ying Fa, this is my mother, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, and Xiefa. Family, this is Ying Fa."

The sisters cooed over her.

Fuutie spoke up. "Go Xiao Lang! This one's even cuter than the last girl you brought home!"

You could have heard a pin drop.

Sakura turned her watery glare to Syaoran, slapping him across the face before bolting out of the room.

"THE FUCK? WHAT OTHER GIRL?"

"That girl who visited when you were ten…Sakura?"

Syaoran ran out. "Fuutie…if you don't think, then you shouldn't talk. At least for my sake!"


	46. A Guardian and His Games

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "If you want to live to be 100, I want to live to be 100 minus 1 day so I would never have to live a day without you."**

**Word Count: 101**

Kero cuddled in his drawer "necking" with his true love. "If you want to live to be 100, I want to live to be 100 minus 1 day so I would never have to live a day without you."

Syaoran looked disturbed. "Why…how…why…?"

Even Tomoyo's camera hand was slack. "Eriol…what were you drinking when you created him…?"

Eriol just looked on in amazement. "I have no idea…but I can tell you this isn't new…"

Yue nodded. "Keroberos used to declare his unending love for the Mah-jong pieces…"

Eriol sighed. "Then the Chinese checker board…"

Sakura spoke. "And now it's Zylon Warriors…?"


	47. Angry Yellow Lobster

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "See? He's her lobster!"**

**Word Count: 101**

Naoko, Rika and Chiharu burst into Sakura's room as her and Syaoran were having a conversation with Kero.

Sakura grabbed Kero and hid him behind her back.

Too late.

"Sakura, what _was_ that? It looked like a toy…but it was _moving_."

"It was her…LOBSTER!" That was Syaoran's fast-thinking. Clearly Sakura's presence addled his brains…

"…lobster…?" Four pairs of eyes stared at him.

Silently calling on the Change Card, Syaoran grabbed Kero and thrust him in their direction. "See? He's her lobster!"

"Why does she have a lobster?"

"Why is it yellow?"

"Why does it look like it's about to—"

"OW!"


	48. Tantric Sex

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "This is why we can't have nice things."**

**Word Count: 101**

Syaoran whined at his wife on the way home. "Come on babe…why can't we buy a Tantra chair? It's only like a grand in US dollars! You _know_ that's nothing to me. And I hear Tantric Sex is fucking AMAZING! It's so worth it; please?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why do you _always_ say no to buying remotely expensive things? It's not like I could ever put a dent in what I have…"

Opening the door, Sakura and Syaoran took in the war zone that was previously their home.

"We have temperamental, raging guardians. _That_ is why we can't have nice things."


	49. Ring Me Up

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "It's always in the last place you look." "Of course it is, why would you keep looking after you found it?"**

**Word Count: 101**

Sakura and Syaoran watched Eriol rip through the house.

He thought he'd misplaced his wedding ring.

They wondered how long it'd take him to realize he didn't lose it; it was still on his finger.

The one time he forgets to take it off-then put it back on- to shower…this happens…

Syaoran finally took pity. "Hey four-eyes…check your ring finger…"

Eriol cursed. "It's always in the last place you look!"

Sakura nodded. "Of course it is, why would you keep looking after your found it?"

Syaoran twitched. "What I want to know is why that wasn't the _first_ place you looked?"


	50. A Ray of Hope

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "Hope, I need a ray of that."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran paced around the waiting room, friends and family surrounding him.

Sakura had been admitted to the labour ward hours ago and he'd been kicked out of the room because they were having complications. The doctor said if they weren't able to overcome them, they could lose the baby.

Tomoyo sat him down, rubbing his back soothingly. "All we can do is have faith and hope for the best."

Syaoran snorted. "Hope, I need a ray of that."

As the words left his mouth, the Hope Card appeared before him.

A split-second later he heard the healthy wail of a newborn.


	51. You Are Her Legacy

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "We all leave behind memories as our primary legacy."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura was upset. It was her mother's birthday and she was missing her more than usual.

Syaoran tried to comfort her. "Baby, you know she wouldn't want you to be sulking on her birthday. She left behind memories of herself as her legacy. In that way she'll always be with you."

"That's the thing; I have no memories of her."

"I don't have any memories of my father. But one day, we'll have lots of kids. And with them we'll make, the memories your mom and my dad were never able to make with us."

"Us? Kids? Touya's gunna kill you."


	52. It's a Mutual Thing

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "Fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."  
Word Count: 101**

Naoko was chattering on to her boyfriend Mika about ghosts and the factors proving your house was haunted.

Mika was nodding along, arguing on points he said sounded too farfetched, relaying points that were even _more_ farfetched.

At a table close by, sat Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "It's no small wonder they fell in love…"

Yamazaki shook his head. "In their case I'd say they fell in mutual weirdness and just decided to call it love to make it explainable."

Chiharu smirked. "That's the truest thing you've ever said."

Sakura giggled. "Amen to that!"


	53. Good Luck With That

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried"  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura was trying to teach her boyfriend how to rollerblade.

Apparently there were things in existence that he in fact did _not_ excel at.

And Tomoyo was getting it all on tape.

Sakura helped him up for the seventeenth time. "Come on Syaoran; if you can leap into a ten foot tree, then there's no way you can't learn to rollerblade."

He grumbled. "Just so Tomoyo knows, I'm a firm believer in if at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried."

Sakura snickered. "Good luck. If I believed that, I'd have to torch her entire Card Captor video-library!"


	54. Oh My GOD! I'm Going to DIE!

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "If you don't like my driving, then stay off the sidewalk"  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura suddenly understood why Syaoran had been so adamant in not letting her wander around downtown with Meiling. Well okay it's not so much the wandering…

It was Meiling's driving.

"Uhm…Meiling, maybe you should pull—"

Meiling blared the horn. "OYE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DRIVING THEN STAY OFF THE SIDEWALK!"

Sakura cringed, getting out her cellphone to send what could possibly be her last missive to Syaoran.

_Sorry I didn't listen. If I die today, just know that I love you. I leave you the Cards, and the Guardians, on the condition that Meiling NEVER touches anything gas-powered again._


	55. Too Smart For YOU

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "I'm not rude, you're insignificant"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran and Sakura Li were once again in their son's classroom, talking to his teacher.

She kept ranting. "And then when I told him to stop being rude, do you know what he replied?"

Syaoran sighed. "No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten us."

Really, this was getting old…the woman couldn't even handle a six year old…

"He looked me in the eye and said "I'm not rude, you're just insignificant"!"

Sakura turned to him. "I don't think he fits here. He's entirely too smart for even the teachers to deal with; what kind of six year old uses "insignificant?""

"TOO _**SMART**_?"


	56. Not For Sale

**Challenger: TaraRae89  
Quote: "What do billionaires do?" "Buy things that are not for sale."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura and Syaoran were on their honeymoon. They were wandering around Paris, France, having the time of their lives when Sakura stopped and stared at something.

"What a beautiful villa! Oh what I wouldn't do for a place like that…"

Syaoran grabbed her arm and dragged her up the villa steps.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a billionaire."

"What do billionaires do?"

"Buy things that aren't for sale."

When they returned Yelan asked about the trip.

Sakura replied. "Syaoran taught me what billionaires do."

"I remember learning that; hence the chalet in the Alps."

"Honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon. So?"

"A villa in Paris."


	57. Professional Integrity? Yeah Right!

**Challenger: TaraRae89  
Quote: "It's a matter of professional integrity! No girl wants to marry a doctor who can't tell if a man's dead or not!"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran was explaining to Yamazaki how to tell if someone was dead or alive. The pulse points, the breathing, the heartbeat, the whole shebang.

Syaoran quirked a brow. "So explain to me one more time what this has to do with asking Chiharu to marry you?"

Yamazaki scoffed. "It's a matter of professional integrity! No girl wants to marry a doctor who can't tell if a man's dead or not!"

Syaoran looked on in disbelief. "You're only called a doctor because you have a PhD."

"So?"

He twitched. "It's a PhD in Latin…"

"Did you know Latin was first—"

"YAMAZAKI!"


	58. His Mother's Son

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "A mother's goodness is carried on forever by her sons."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura couldn't be more proud of Xi Chen.

She'd just had a rather pretty classmate of his show up at her house to thank Sakura for her mothering skills.

There had recently been a school dance. According to the girl, Minako, Xi Chen had been the only boy at that dance to not try taking advantage of a girl.

In fact, he'd protected Minako when she'd unwittingly drunk spiked punch.

Sakura smiled. "I have nothing to do with what kind of person my son's grown to be."

Minako shook her head. "A mother's goodness is carried on forever by her sons."


	59. Could A Trophy Do That?

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "I'm not just some trophy wife!" "You're a trophy wife? What contest in hell did I win?"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran and Sakura were at a Clan function, her on his arm..

Syaoran could feel her aggravation grow as people ignored her, but for complimenting _him_ on her beauty.

One more person and she'd _had_ it! "Excuse me, but I am NOT just some trophy wife!"

Syaoran smirked at the shocked looks. "You're a trophy wife? What contest in hell did _I_ win?"

He heard a shout. "You tell her Li!"

Glaring into the crowd, he growled. "That was a compliment you ignoramus. And she's right; she's not a trophy wife."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I kick his ass sparring."


	60. Love Is Patience, Kindness, and Insanity

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "Love is patient. Love is kind." "Love means slowly losing your mind!"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran, Touya, Eriol and Yamazaki were trying to figure out how they'd managed to get their women pregnant at the _same time_.

Well they knew _how_ but…HOW?

Shouts were heard from the room, dubbed "Ground Zero."

"SYAORAN I WANT SHARK SUSHI AND STRAWBERRY SYRUP!"

Syaoran took a breath. "Love is patient."

"TOUYA I WANT PRUNES AND NUTELLA!"

Touya let out a breath. "Love is kind."

"ERIOL I WANT WHIPPED CREAM AND CURRY!"

Eriol twitched. "Love means slowly…"

"TAKASHI I WANT BROCCOLI SODA AND MY MALLET!"

Takashi sighed. "…losing your mind."

The three former were heard again. "I WANT A MALLET TOO!"


	61. Then Let's Do Three More Weeks!

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "Sex is like air; it's not important unless you aren't getting any."  
Word Count: 101**

Eriol had committed the ultimate sin.

He'd go to the ninth circle of hell.

He'd scratched the first DVD, where Sakura first flew with the Fly Card.

And he'd been without sex for three weeks.

Eriol whined to Syaoran. "I'm telling you, sex is like air; it's not important unless you aren't getting any!"

Syaoran shook his head. "I know just how important sex is, regardless. If nothing else, I love the look on Sakura's face…"

Eriol heard a voice behind him.

"Oh. So our sex isn't important to you. THIS is why Sakura never withholds sex. Her husband is _appreciative_."


	62. Too Old, or Not Too Old

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "I'm not twenty, I'm twenteen!"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran twitched a brow as some little high school aged punk tried to tell him he was too old for his girlfriend. Apparently the kid had overheard her telling the girls she was a "teenager", and him telling the boys he was "finally twenty".

Oh boy.

He glared at them, Sakura on his arm. "Did you happen to catch her age?"

The snot scoffed. "Psh! No. Why?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Babe…tell the kid what-teen you are. Please?"

Sakura grinned at the kid. "Twenteen!"

The kid stared at her. "Twenty?"

Sakura huffed. "I'm not twenty, I'm twenteen!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."


	63. You Did WHAT?

**Challenger: WiND G0dd3ss xD  
Quote: "You might need a mind condom for that.  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura called the Watery Card to ask something.

Instead, she got the Watery _and_ Fiery…in a compromising position.

She re-sealed them, post-haste.

She looked at Syaoran. "I think I've just been mind-fucked."

He smirked. "You might need a mind-condom for that."

She snickered. "No thanks, I'm on mind control pills."

Syaoran grinned. "At least we can be sure you won't get mind pregnant."

The door burst open and Touya rushed in.

"YOU FUCKED WITHOUT A CONDOM WHILE ON THE PILL SO YOU WON'T GET PREGNANT?"

Sakura sighed. "This is why I tell you not to eavesdrop. You never do it right."


	64. Discretion, What's That?

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "The general public is oblivious to strange/ magical/ unexplainable events."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura and the gang sat around Tomoyo's room one rainy afternoon, watching old videos from their glory days.

The more they watched, the more astounded they were that none of the civilians ever noticed any of the strange goings on.

Example: Create Card: The two hundred foot dragon rampaging towards the city.

Syaoran twitched. "Seriously, it wasn't _in_ the city…but all you had to do was look out a fucking window!"

Kero smirked. "The general public is oblivious to strange/ magical/ unexplainable events. How do you think Clow wasn't burnt at the stake? He wasn't exactly the most discrete man ever."


	65. Self Preservation

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "I have PMS & a gun. Did you have something to say?"  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran sent an exasperated sigh at Tomoyo. "Woman, do you really have nothing better to do than tape us all day? This can't be healthy…in fact I'm pretty sure it's borderline stalking."

Tomoyo glared at him, pulling something out of her purse. "I have PMS and a gun. What were you saying?"

Sakura stared. "…where'd you get that…?"

Tomoyo smirked. "From my bodyguard."

Syaoran stared at the gun, then at the wielder. He made a split second decision. "Hey Tomoyo; watch this!"

With that he showed her a complicated sequence of flips and aerials.

Tomoyo brightened, holding her camera up. "KAWAII!"


	66. Lemons, Lemons, Nothing but Lemons

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "When life gives you lemons, squirt them in the eyes of your enemies."  
Word Count: 101**

Tomoeda High was holding its annual fundraiser for the graduating class's field trip.

Sakura had managed to convince Syaoran that a lemonade stand would be adorable. While Syaoran found the idea a little silly, he couldn't deny the adorable look in her eye, so he went with it.

And now, Jing (alias Asshole) was hitting on her.

Again.

Suddenly Jing felt something sting his eyes, and he ran off howling.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend, to find him –literally- squeezing the juices out of a lemon.

He smirked. "When life gives you lemons, squirt them in the eyes of your enemies."


	67. How The CLAMP Do I Use This Quote?

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "What the CLAMP just happened?"  
Word Count: 101**

Having left her Guardians to their own devices at Eriol's place for the day, Sakura and Syaoran went to pick them up after their date. What they found, was-to say the least-, strange.

Eriol was missing in action.

They could hear the angry shouts of Kero and Suppi from two different closets.

And, in the middle of it all were Yue and Ruby, making out like teenagers.

Eriol showed up behind them. "Hey guys, sorry I had to make a pastry run; Kero was getting on…my…last…"

Eriol jaw dropped, dragging them back out the door.

"What the CLAMP just happened?"

"…hormones…?"


	68. An Amiable Rival

**Challenger: Guest  
Quote: "The fastest way to solve a love triangle is to kill someone."  
Word Count: 101**

Ming was, once again, trying to hit on Syaoran.

And Sakura was, once again, watching him try and reject her crazed advances.

"For the ten thousandth time Ming, I love Sakura! You are jut the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. And I know Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

Ming grinned at Sakura, speaking to Syaoran. "You know…the fastest way to solve a love triangle is to kill someone…"

To her surprise, Sakura smirked. "Ming's right Syaoran."

He glared at his girlfriend. "She's WHAT?"

Sakura grinned. "She's right. Now hold my bag; I have a homicide to commit!"


	69. Legalities

**Challenger: Reyna Timberlight  
Quote: "It's only illegal if you get caught."  
Word Count: 101**

Eriol twitched as his fiancée leaned over in the tree to capture their newlywed best friends picnicking.

"Tomoyo…cut them some slack; it's their honeymoon!"

Of course, everything he said was ignored. "Oh look! He's feeding her watermelon! How Kawaii!"

He sighed. "You know I'm not a hundred percent sure this isn't entirely illegal…"

Tomoyo scoffed. "It's only illegal if you get caught!"

Eriol decided she needed to learn her own lesson, and left to get ice cream.

He came back to Tomoyo on top of a disgruntled Syaoran as Sakura kicked the broken branch off herself.

"…it illegal yet?"

"…shut up."


	70. Eye Contact

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "Why do men find it difficult to make eye contact?"  
Word Count: 101**

Eriol had been sitting at the table staring at Tomoyo for the entirety of Syaoran's birthday bash.

Well, more like he was staring at a specific part of her anatomy, that was very…enhanced by her new dress.

She'd finally started designing to match her own maturity.

Too bad her boyfriend hadn't aged the same.

Tomoyo harrumphed. "Why do men find it difficult to make eye contact?"

Eriol nodded, gaze never moving. "I am."

"With my eyes."

"Mhm."

"…I'm going to go ask Sakura and Syaoran if they want to be a ménage a trois. He's clearly a better boyfriend."

"Mhm-wait, WHAT?"


	71. NIPPLES!

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "Boobs don't have eyes."  
Word Count: 101**

Chiharu was also at Syaoran's birthday party, and she faced a similar dilemma as Tomoyo.

Takashi was also staring.

Sigh; men.

She glared at him. "Boobs don't have eyes."

"No, but they do have nipples! Nipples are very fascinating things. You can play with them, suck on them, pull them, pinch them, _and_ they give nourishment to children. Yes, truly, they are amazing specimens! In fact, did you know that ancient Chinese philosophers believed that men were created with nipples so they wouldn't feel envious of women, and their ability to give the gift of life?"

"…just go back to staring…"


	72. Diapers Aren't So Bad

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "The best way to get a man to do something is to suggest he's too old to do it."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura complained to her best friend. "Tomoyo, he refuses to change a single diaper! I don't know what to do to get him to do it. If this keeps up I won't be able to leave him with Xi Chen until Chen's potty trained!"

"Mother always said, the best way to get a man to do something is to suggest he's too old to do it."

The next day, Sakura looked chirpier than Tomoyo ever remembered seeing her.

"Did it work?"

"Well…I said he was too old…he proceeded to show me just how _youthful_ his stamina is."

"Damn."

"You're telling me."


	73. Theoretically Speaking

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "Before I was married, I had a hundred theories about raising children and no children. Now, I have (# of kids) and no theories."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura flopped down, uncaring that her mother-in-law was sitting in front of her.

"Mother…how did you do it? You had five…_five_. I'm ready to rip my hair out and I only have one! What philosophy did you use? How are you alive?"

"Well, before I was married, I had a hundred theories about raising children and no children. Now, I have five children and no theories. Sorry."

Syaoran came in smirking. "And no sanity, don't forget that mother."

Yelan glared. "And what is your theory son?"

He grinned. "Have many adoring sisters and cousins to do all the work for me!"


	74. Greater Than Good, or Better Than Great?

**Challenger: xosunshinegirlxo  
Quote: "You tell me where my suit is, woman! We're talking about the greater good!" "'Greater good?' I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are EVER gonna get!"  
Word Count: 101**

Eriol ran around like a chicken looking for her sorcerers robes. He was due for a meeting with the council of Elders that was looking to last all day.

Unfortunately, that day had to be his anniversary, and his wife was not amused.

"You are _not_ spending our anniversary with the Elders, or so help me Hiiragizawa, I will leave you for…for…for Yue!"

Eriol growled in exasperation. "You tell me where my robes are, woman! We're talking about the greater good!"

Tomoyo snarled right back. "'Greater good?' I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are EVER gonna get!"

"ARGH!"


	75. What Not To Say

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Never confuse a single defeat with a final failure."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura lost another hand of cards at the weekly poker game at Tomoyo's place.

Syaoran, who was a little too high on winning, tried to comfort her.

"Babe, you should never confuse a single defeat with a final failure! I mean if you'd done that with Card Capturing…four-eyes _still_ wouldn't have gotten the chance to try plunging the world into darkness…I'd still be with the stuffed animal trying to find a way to capture the Time Card without the Chosen Card Captor's sealing staff…"

"LI, WE ARE THROUGH!"

"BUT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

"Call?"

"SHOVE IT FOUR-EYES!"


	76. Brothers and Sisters and Mothers, Oh My!

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Brother from another mother."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura walked into her kitchen and could swear she'd just entered the Twilight Zone.

Syaoran, and Touya…were bonding…over…X-Men…

Say what?

She cleared her throat, wondering if the Dream Card was loose.

Syaoran grinned. "Hey! Guess what? Touya and I finally got to talking…we actually have a lot in common!"

Touya nodded. "Yeah, the brat ain't that bad!"

Syaoran spoke. "We're bonding over the hot women of X-Men. He's my brother from another mother!"

Sakura twitched. "…doesn't that make me your sister…?"

Syaoran blanched. "Correction…my brother-in-law from another mother!"

Kero entered with a disturbed look. "I'd hope your brother-in-law's from another mother…"


	77. Self Preservation Before Bros

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Bros before hoes."  
Word Count: 101**

Yamazaki had accidentally walked into the girls' locker room and got an eyeful.

It was possibly the one and only time his eyes opened…

Now, he was facing the wrath of his girlfriend Chiharu, and being shamelessly abandoned by his friends for their dates.

"Guys! Haven't you heard of bros before hoes?!"

Syaoran facepalmed. "We've heard of it…but we don't condone calling our women hoes…which would be why we don't get blue-balled _quite_ as often as you do…"

Eriol nodded. "Besides, I don't think it counts in the matter saving the bro from his "hoe" who's wielding a large mallet."

"_**YAMAZAKI**_!"


	78. How Can Apples Be Taken Out of Context?

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "The apple never falls far from the tree."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Kero were sitting under a tree in Penguin Park enjoying the weather, when an apple fell out of the tree and landed in Tomoyo's lap.

Meiling picked it up and took a bite of it, speaking matter-of-factly. "You know what they say; the apple never falls far from the tree!"

Kero faceplanted. "Uh…she-brat…I'm pretty sure that's not the context in which that saying is used…"

Meiling glared at him. "What do you know stuffed animal?! Syaoran says I'm right, right Syaoran?!"

Syaoran rubbed his neck. "Hate to say it Mei…but he's right…"

"KINOMOTO'S BRAINWASHED YOU!"


	79. Imagine Them Burning at the Stake?

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Unleash your imagination and free your soul."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran scowled. "I'm telling you Sakura, I don't know how to paint. End of story!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby! Everyone can paint; all you need to do is unleash your imagination and free your soul!"

Syaoran stared at her.

"What?"

"Well you own my soul…let it out of its cage."

Sakura cooed. "Awww, you're so adorable…but being romantic isn't getting you out of this."

"Damn."

"Your soul is free…what about your imagination?"

"Don't have one."

"Why?"

"Elders beat it out of me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm beginning to see what you mean about "asshole fucking Elders"."

"Yeah."


	80. More Reincarnations Than You'd Think

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Affections touching across time."  
Word Count: 101**

Yue had revealed a very interesting piece of information that Eriol had never got around to telling anyone.

His girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, was in fact the reincarnation of Clow Reed's wife.

He shrugged. "Well I didn't think it was relevant? Why try to force a relationship that's coming naturally anyway?"

Tomoyo glared. "I have a right to know Hiiragizawa!"

Sakura was taping the spectacle, Syaoran standing behind her shaking his head.

"Ohohohoho! I think I'll call this one "Affections Touching Across Time"!"

"THE NEXT THING YOU'LL TELL US IS TOUYA AND SAKURA ARE THE REINCARNATIONS OF OUR CHILDREN!"

"About that…"

"_**HOE?!**_"


	81. Even Those Who Know No Fear

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quote: "Only grown up men are scared of women!"  
Word Count: 101**

Tama and Xi Chen peeked at the New Year's party going on around the corner.

Just then, Xi Chen's stomach growled.

Tama whispered. "Why don't you go get some food?"

Chen blanched. "No way! I go in and I'll go to bed tonight with cheeks stretched to five times their normal size!"

Tama giggled. "Someone's scared of all the pinchy-aunties!"

Chen glared. "Psh! Only grown up men are scared of women!"

There was the distinct sound of something breaking and they turned to see a glaring Tomoyo, a smashed camcorder, and a terrified dignitary.

"Everyone however, is scared of your mom…"


	82. Say Cheese

**Challenger: NighttimeAngel  
Quote: "Smile; it scares people."  
Word Count: 101**

The gang was at China Airport, trying to get through the paparazzi.

Tomoyo, seeing Syaoran was ten seconds away from pulling out his sword, spoke. "Smile."

She was met by incredulous stares.

"Think; they've never seen you smile! Thus, you smile, you scare people, and we get away!"

Growling, he shot a sparkling grin at the media, causing jaws, cameras, and luggage to drop.

Later that night Meiling turned on the television. "Check _this_ out!"

"Earlier today, Li Xiao Lang was spotted post-consumption of Ecstasy tablets. Every woman there at the time has set up camp outside the Li Mansion…"

"_**DAMNIT**_!"


	83. One and One Makes Three Minus One

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "One will release it. One will destroy it."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura and Syaoran lounged on her bed, trying to complete their Philosophy assignment, as Kero played videogames.

Sakura read the paper again. "One will release it. One will destroy it. State and give a brief synopsis of at least ten historical and/or mythical examples of the previous quote. Then give a paragraph explanation whether you perceive the incident to be destiny as the quote indicates, or mere coincidence."

Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran. "Well…there are the Titans of Greek mythology…?"

Syaoran smirked. "I was thinking more recent. You released the stuffed animal…and I'll be the one to destroy him!"

"BRAT!"


	84. Money Isn't Everything

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Here today, gone tomorrow."  
Word Count: 101**

Syaoran's Clan tried to reason with him about the Card Mistress…again.

"She's only with you for the Clan wealth! She may be here today, but she'll be gone tomorrow _with_ the wealth!"

Syaoran smirked. "Is that what you think?"

Another member spoke up. "Of course!"

Syaoran nodded. "Well if that's how you feel then you can take your "Clan wealth", and shove it. We don't need it; come on babe."

They waited for her to dump him on the spot, but she just grabbed his hand and walked out chattering about where they should live and if he wanted a puppy.


	85. A Plastic Rose in a Crystal Vase

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "I'll love you until the last rose dies."  
Word Count: 101**

Sakura grinned at Maya, who'd just asked how daddy proposed. Quite the little romantic she was.

It was probably all that time with Tomoyo.

She started to speak. "Well you remember Penguin Park? Daddy took me there, and he'd set up an entire picnic! After we had eaten, he gave me a bouquet of 50 pink and white roses, and a single plastic red rose. He asked me to marry him saying he would love me until the last rose dies."

"Did he keep his promise?"

"Well dear, the plastic rose _is_ still in a crystal vase in our china cabinet."


	86. Kaijou Made a Monkey

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."  
Word Count: 101**

Touya and Fujitaka were awed at how big their respective nephew and grandson had gotten.

Touya couldn't help lamenting his shock-child friendly language of course. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Look at how big my little guy's gotten! Soon you'll be as big as m-OW!"

Xi Chen removed his small foot from that of his uncles with a scowl. "XI CHEN NO MONKEY!"

Sakura massaged her temples in embarrassment.

Fujitaka, Syaoran and Kero laughed so uproariously, the former pulled a muscle, the second fell to the floor in hysterics, and the third ended up falling into his pudding.

"MY FOOT!"


	87. Kindergarden Flirting

**Challenger: CherryWolf-chan  
Quotes:  
"If a little boy pulls a little girl's pigtails, he likes her."**

**"If a little boy dips a little girl's pigtails in paint, he loves her."**

**"If a little boy dumps paste on a little girl's head, he wants to marry her."  
Word Count: 303**

The parents had all been called in to Chen and Tama's first grade classroom.

Syaoran growled. "Fucking…it's not even half-way through September! What could your son _possibly_ have done?!"

Sakura gave him a look. "So he's _my_ son now?"

Syaoran's reply was cut off by the teacher, who was secretly wondering if she was seeing the future of Li Xi Chen and (Li?) Hiiragizawa Tama.

"I've called you here because of Xi Chen's harassment of poor Tama. All the child does is pull her pigtails! I think…"

She was cut off by squeals.

Seeing her confusion, Tomoyo took pity. "Don't you know? If a boy pulls a girl's pigtails, he likes her, if he dips them in paint he loves her, and if he dumps paste in her hair he wants to marry her!"

The men only rolled their eyes.

Fast-forward to eleventh grade; the parents were called in by the children's art teacher.

"The boy will not stop dipping the poor child's hair in paint! I'm pretty sure I've already assigned double detention until _his_ children graduate high school!"

Again with the squealing, again with the confused look.

Sakura answered this time. "Don't you know? If a boy pulls a girl's pigtails, he likes her, if he dips them in paint he loves her, and if he dumps paste in her hair he wants to marry her!"

The teacher vaguely recalled a similar experience her sister had ten years prior at the elementary school…

Fast-forward to Tama's twenty-first birthday party; Chen's gift.

"Tama baby, would you do me the honour of letting me paste you?"

Before she could finish her "huh" of confusion, a big vat of paste toppled over out of nowhere, right onto her head.

This special moment called for a tripod…because the usual videographer was squealing herself to death.

**AN: This is my tribute to Wolf Blossom's "Kindergarten Flirting". I got the idea to do this around the time she finished it; didn't have the time to put it on screen then.**


	88. Bed, Parlour, and Beyond

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Call me sore and fuck me stupid."  
Word Count: 101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Gray.**

Meiling had just lost a bet to Tomoyo.

"Well call me sore and fuck me stupid!"

Syaoran smirked at her. "Well you always were a sore loser…"

Tomoyo matched his smirk. "And you were acting pretty damn stupid after the moans stopped this morning and you came downstairs."

Meiling glared at them both. "Oh _shut up_. I'm still trying to process the fact that Sakura managed to get through Fifty Shades of Gray without dying of embarrassment!"

Tomoyo dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Excuse me; have you _seen_ what she goes to bed with every night?!"

"And parlour…and kitchen…and _work_…"

"SYAORAN!"


	89. Succession

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "Behind every successful man there is a successful woman."**

**Word Count: 101**

Tomoyo had just launched her new fashion company, Kawaii.

The gang was currently at the launch party watching as Tomoyo did the mandatory meet and greet. By the time she finally made her way to them she was exhausted.

Eriol flung an arm around her shoulder and gloated. "Behind every successful man there is a successful woman."

Tomoyo looked at him sweetly. "Eriol…?"

He grinned at her. "Yes my lovely?"

"Go make sure everything is going according to plan!"

"But…"

"I have to talk to Sakura about dresses!"

Syaoran sneered at him before he walked off. "Yeah. Successful with the whip…"


	90. All Her Life

**Challenger: Wolf Blossom  
Quote: "A son is a son until he gets himself a wife, but a daughter is a daughter all her life."**

**Word Count: 101**

Teary-eyed, Fujitaka spoke quietly to Yelan as he watched their children marry. "I do hope he takes care of her."

"Not just him; we shall all watch over the child. After all, a son is a son until he gets himself a wife, but a daughter is a daughter all her life."

Touya, overhearing them, smirked. "That might be true, but I think this is more the case of a kaiju is a kaiju all her life!"

Sakura overheard naught but that last comment.

Then right as the priest was about to present the sake…all hell broke loose.

"SAKURA NO KAIJU!"


	91. Just a Little Taste, Just a Little Test

**Challenger: Okami Hime Sakura  
Quote: "The road to hell was paved with good intentions."**

**Word Count: 101**

It was Sakura and Syaoran's wedding reception, and the Elders were praying for the sanctity of the Clan that there would be no other indiscretions. The bride scaring the life out of the priest was quite enough.

As the caterer rolled out the wedding cake everyone gathered round.

He removed the lid with a flourish…

…only to find two miniaturized Guardian Beasts of the Seal stuffing their faces with icing.

Seeing the murderous looks on the happily wedded couples faces Kero defended himself.

"I had to taste test it for you!"

"_**KEEEROOO!**_"

"The road to hell was paved with good intentions?"


	92. Expertly Done

**Challenger: TaraRae89  
Quote: "Of course I talk to myself, sometimes I need expert advice."**

**Word Count: 101**

It was the day of the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa wedding, and the groom was ten seconds from nuclear meltdown.

Eriol had been muttering to himself for the last two hours, waiting for the signal from Sakura.

Syaoran glared. "Man are you seriously talking to yourself right now?! I ought to go tell Tomoyo to run for it while she can."

Giving his best man a mutinous look, Eriol growled. "Of course I talk to myself, sometimes I need expert advice."

Syaoran nodded. "You mean the expert that left the powers of the Clow in the hands of two ten-year-olds and a stuffed animal?"


	93. Violation of a Cupcake

**Challenger: Amu Tsukiyomi  
Quote: "See? I told you he would look good in a dress!"**

**Word Count: 101**

Kero began to regain consciousness. Hearing high pitched voices from everywhere, he wondered when Tomoyo started squealing surround sound.

"See? I told you he would look good in a dress!"

"What happened…the last thing I remember is cup…cakes…"

He suddenly noticed he was under scrutiny by all four Li sisters, Tomoyo, and a very apologetic Sakura.

"Well…we might have added some…stuff to your cupcakes."

Suddenly Kero was up in arms. "HOW DARE YOU MEDDLE WITH THE SANCTITY OF INNOCENT CUPCAKES!"

Sakura facepalmed. "And yet he has no problem whatsoever with being drugged…"

"And anoth-…wait…did you say _dress_?! What dre—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	94. Wait, I Could Have What!

**Challenger: Reyna Timberlight  
Quote: "Everything is 20/20 in hindsight."**

**Word Count: 101**

Syaoran and Sakura lounged in Syaoran's bed.

Syaoran stole a glance. "You know, I don't know how I ever lived without all this…"

Sakura raised a brow. "The sex?"

Syaoran smirked. "Among other things. Like just laying here with you and talking."

Sakura rolled her eyes and spoke in a mocking tone. "It's your own fault. After all, the "Clow Cards rightfully belong to the Li Clan"".

Syaoran paused. "Wait…you mean if I'd been nice to you I'd have gotten laid way earlier?!"

"Hindsight is always 20/20."

She smacked his chest.

"And I knew sex was all you ever thought about!"


	95. Watch Me, Watch Me Not

**Challenger: Reyna Timberlight  
Quote: "A watched pot never boils."**

**Word Count: 101**

Syaoran was, for the millionth time, trying to teach Meiling to cook.

She set the water to boil and turned to him.

He clucked his tongue. "Meiling, you should always watch the stove when on!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you know? A watched pot never boils!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yes it does. Chemistry doesn't just stop happening just because you're watching…"

Meiling glared. "I am telling you Xiao Lang; a watched pot never boils!"

Syaoran pointed behind her. "Yes. It does."

Meiling turned and found the water boiling over the sides of the pot.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"


	96. A Complex Complex

**Challenger: Reyna Timberlight  
Quote: "Only two things in this life are inevitable: death and taxes."**

**Word Count: 101**

Yukito could only shake his head. "I'm telling you man, you have the biggest sister complex of life."

Touya spoke without lowering his binoculars. "I do not!"

Yukito sighed. "Face it. Those two getting married and making you uncle to several little mini-captors is inevitable. Spying on their dates won't change that!"

Touya harrumphed. "Only two things in this life are inevitable: death and taxes. And neither of those entails the brat getting close enough to Sakura to make me an uncle to anything!"

Yukito just shook his head and got out his third lunch.

"OYE BRAT! HANDS OFF THE…HAND!"

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"


	97. Forever Young

**Challenger: Yugao702  
Quote: "The secret to staying young is to live honestly, eat slowly...and lie about your age."**

**Word Count: 101**

Sakura watched her mother-in-law in awe as she again commanded all the attention in the room.

Later she pulled Yelan aside. "Mother, how is it you never seem to age! If I didn't know any different I'd say you were another of Xiao Lang's sisters!"

Yelan smiled. "The secret to staying young is to live honestly, eat slowly...and lie about your age."

Sakura nodded, then paused. "Wait, but you—"

"-have been twenty-nine since Xiao Lang was born." Yelan smirked.

Sakura smirked back. "So I—"

"—will forever be the age you were when you had your youngest child."


	98. Show Me the Bootie!

**Challenger: NighttimeAngel  
Quote: "Few girls admit their age. Fewer guys act it."**

**Word Count: 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baby One More Time, that is the property of Britney Spears.**

The girls looked on as the boys tried to drink each other under the table.

Each girl rooted for her respective boyfriend, except Chiharu, who was rooting for Syaoran. She knew damn well Yamazaki couldn't even hold a fruity little cocktail.

Rika shook her head. "Why do they do this?"

Naoko shrugged. "Few girls admit their age. Fewer guys act it."

Suddenly Yamazaki got up on the table and started stripping.

The girls made a hasty exit as Chiharu growled. "And then there is Yamazaki who has been acting his baby-bootie size since he was IN booties."

"HIT ME BABY—OOF!"


	99. Here Kitty Kitty!

**Challenger: NighttimeAngel  
Quote: "We're not retreating. We're advancing in another direction."**

**Word Count: 101**

Sakura was pregnant. Again.

Sakura's magic had spiked. Again.

A card had released itself. Again.

Although this time, it-thank Buddha- wasn't the Dash Card.

Instead it was the Rain Card Syaoran and Keroberos were pursuing.

Suddenly the rain clouds started heading in their direction and Keroberos turned tail and flew in the other direction.

The aggravated Cards Master yanked on his fur. "The Hell you great stuffed animal?! Why are we retreating?!"

Keroberos growled back. "We're not retreating. We're advancing in another direction."

Syaoran smacked the Guardian Beast on the head. "You just don't like the water you overgrown _kitten_!"

"BRAT!"


	100. Temporary Insanity

**Challenger: NighttimeAngel  
Quote: "Honesty is the best policy, but insanity is a better defense."**

**Word Count: 101**

The girls dragged the guys into five separate rooms to question their whereabouts.

Syaoran to Sakura. "Strip club."

Eriol to Tomoyo. "Strip club."

Mika to Rika. "Strip club."

Yamazaki to Chiharu. "Strip club."

Chang to Naoko. "Strip club."

They were then questioned about the reason as to their whereabouts.

Syaoran to Sakura. "Momentary insanity…."

Eriol to Tomoyo. "Wanted to see boobs."

Mika to Rika. "…I will never…"

Yamazaki to Chiharu. "Wanted to see boobs."

Chang to Naoko. "…listen to Eriol again."

The guys watched Eriol and Yamazaki get it good. "Honesty is the best policy, but insanity is a better defense."


	101. Guess it was Really Hot?

**Challenger: NighttimeAngel  
Quote: "Most learn by observation. Some learn by experimentation. And then there are those who actually touch the fire to see if it's hot."**

**Word Count: 101**

Sakura let Raiju out to play for exercise.

The gang watched as he chased squirrels.

Tomoyo giggled. "Who could think that overgrown puppy wields such power?"

Eriol stood. "I think I'll go play with him; it's been too long."

Sakura warned him. "Eriol, Raiju doesn't take kindly to anyone but Syaoran and I. He's even shocked Tomoyo and the Guardians!"

Eriol smirked. "I created him!"

Later, explaining to the Clan doctor-Meiling- what had happened, Syaoran could only sigh. "Most learn by observation. Some learn by experimentation. And then there are those who actually touch the fire to see if it's hot."

**AN: AND I'M DONE! Thank you everyone for all your help feeding me quotes! And I'm sorry about the big delay in there; school started, and it never seemed to stop. Thankfully this is done now, and I can move on to my other projects. And if you like hurt/comfort kind of fics, please read the newly posted "A Malfoy All Her Own."**

**Cherry, over and out!**


End file.
